Oh, Santa Baby!
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: Cole discovers that Mel has a special way of decorating for Christmas that truly appeals to him.


**_Disclaimer_**_: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to these characters or names or places, or anything else in her stories. Fluffy Cat just enjoys the characters Mel and Cole and likes to get them out in the world and play with them a bit. Fluffy Cat does not profit in any way from doing this, other than the pleasure of batting them around for a while._

**_Timeline_**_: Christmas. This story takes place immediately after the episode, "Love, Cirronian Style." _

Oh, Santa Baby!

By Fluffy Cat

The Tracker opened the doors to The Watchfire, strolled into the bar and came to a sudden stop for the second time in as many months.

Mel had been decorating again.

Puzzled, Cole's deep brown gaze wandered over the room, taking in all the changes that hadn't been there four days ago when he had left town to pursue one of Nestov's tips concerning a Vardian fugitive.

Tiny twinkling white lights blinked everywhere inside The Watchfire accompanied by what seemed to be an unending stream of garland and ribbon.

His expression braced and ready, Cole's eyes slowly returned to the top of the bar. So far so good, the gentle Cirronian thought to himself with a visible show of relief; no sign of mutilated vegetables leering at him with eerie expressions.

But he cocked his head to the left in some puzzlement as he took in the changes that had taken place there.

Each bowl of peanuts appeared to have a figurine of a deer posed next to it, as if helping himself to the offering of nuts.

The Tracker smiled.

This must be part of the holiday traditions humans referred to as Christmas. Mel had been rambling on about how she was never going to get everything accomplished that needed to be done at this time of the year, but Cole admitted silently that he had been more focused on his pursuit of the fugitive and hadn't listened very closely to her soft muttering.

Mel always muttered and The Cirronian had learned to tune out a lot of it, not out of disinterest but mainly out of courtesy for Mel. It hadn't taken him long to catch on that most of the time Mel wasn't really speaking to him, and rarely did she actually want him to hear what she was saying, much less comment on it.

If the bar were any indication, Mel had found the time to do what she deemed necessary.

"My, my….what do we have here?"

Cole turned to the tall blonde female standing beside him and gave her his customary innocent smile. "Hello, I am Cole." 

"I'd love to stay and chat, Cole, but I'm in a bit of a hurry and unfortunately you're standing in my way." Her smile assured him that she wasn't very offended by his slip of manners.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was just noticing the decorations in the bar."

"Hmm…oh…speaking of decorations…how nice of you to point them out to me!"

The blonde brushed up against The Tracker's chest and proceeded to kiss him on the lips. "Bye, Cole." She winked before exiting the bar.

His expression even more puzzled, Cole faced the door and watched her leave.

"Excuse me." 

Hearing the soft voice behind him, Cole spun back around and discovered another attractive female standing beside him. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm in the way. I'll move." He apologized again as he stepped to the side.

"That's okay. Take your time; I'll wait." This woman's hair was dark and she possessed laughing green eyes. Her lips were a bright red that perfectly matched the sweater she was wearing. "Something tells me you're a man worth waiting for." She flirted lightly.

Not quite certain what she meant by that statement, Cole gave her a very sweet smile anyway.

"Merry Christmas," she told him as she stretched up on her toes and took possession of his mouth. 

Upon ending her spontaneous kiss, she patted one of his broad shoulders. "Very, very nice," she cooed before breaking into a huge grin and turning to leave.

Surprised that two women had kissed him in just the few minutes he had been inside the bar, Cole gently touched her sleeve before she could get out the door. "Why did you kiss me?" He asked curiously in a soft voice.

She laughed and brushed a second kiss across his mouth. "Mistletoe, handsome."

She disappeared out the door, her laughter trailing after her.

His expression truly lost at her explanation, The Tracker made his way past the deer grazing on top of the bar and headed upstairs to find his muttering Mel.

Opening the door to the apartment, Cole came to another sudden stop. 

Mel had found more than sufficient time it seemed.

The apartment was covered in decorations. Plaid ribbon dripped down from everything. More candles were sitting out than he had ever witnessed before in his time on this planet and a string of cards with winter scenes on them were hanging over the kitchen bar. Cole walked over to them and inspected the greetings before turning back and surveying the rest of the apartment.

A slight frown had developed on his handsome face about the time Mel stepped out of the bedroom and saw him. "Cole!" She shouted, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him. "I'm so glad you're back! I've been worried sick about you! Why didn't you call me today?"

"Hello, Mel." Cole replied simply, his frown quickly disappearing in favor of adopting a tender expression for his Mel and her 'welcome home' hugs.

She kissed his cheek and her eyes glistened. "I'm glad you're home safe."

Cole nodded but failed to release her. He held her gently against him. "I was on my way back, Mel, and decided since I would see you tonight there was no need to call."

She nodded her understanding. "I just tend to worry."

"Yes, you do, Mel." He told her, not for the first time, but his voice was gentle not reprimanding.

Her eyes watched him with an unspoken emotion that the sensitive Cirronian easily picked up on. He drew her body into his, those beautiful eyes of his studying every sweet facet of her lovely face as his finely sculpted muscular body closed around her.

"I missed you, Cole." She confessed softly, her eyes dropping to his chin so that she wouldn't get lost in all the warmth she always found in his dark eyes.

She swallowed nervously.

Cole sensed her uneasiness as well as her desire, and pulled her closer to him. "I missed you too, Mel." He admitted.

Mel attempted to swallow her nervousness and closed her eyes as she struggled against all the forbidden thoughts that persisted in jumping into her head since long before the seminar they had recently attended. In his arms, she was definitely in a position to feel his own response to her.

She couldn't fight the ironic smirk that formed on her trembling lips. Some things never changed. No matter what this Cirronian might say to discourage her; his human form desired her in a big way.

A very big way, Mel realized.

She lifted her lashes and gazed into his eyes, feeling more confident the closer she was to his obvious desire; when her brows suddenly drew together and irritation began to color her face. "What's that?" She blurted out in an accusatory tone.

Cole glanced down at his erection and back up to Mel. "I believe you understand this aspect of human physiology, Mel. I have been led to believe through the biology texts I've read that this is a normal reaction for a human male form when it comes into close contact with a suitable female…"

"Not THAT!" Mel interrupted him, color rising in her pale cheeks, "I know what that is, for heaven's sakes, Cole; I meant what is that!" She pointed to his bottom lip and wiped a trace of red lipstick off of it, showing him what she had discovered.

His expression clearing, Cole smiled sweetly at Mel. "Oh, that. That's lipstick."

"So I gathered." Mel took two steps back from his erection and crossed her arms. "Care to explain it?"

Wearing a confused frown, Cole said, "You already know about lipstick, Mel. You explained it to me."

"I didn't explain _this_ lipstick." She added a brisk toe-tap to the crossed arms.

"The female wore a red sweater and her lipstick matched it. I believe you told me that would be a fashionable thing to do."

Mel squeezed her eyes shut, prayed for patience and drew a deep breath. "Why is her lipstick on your face, Cole?"

His answer included a huge grin. "She kissed me."

When Cole observed Mel's reaction, the broad smile he was sporting started to wither.

"Why would she do that?" Mel asked, her voice straining to remain calm.

"I have no idea, Mel." Cole told her honestly. "But I have a theory; what is 'mistletoe handsome'?"

Mel's irritation immediately vanished to be replaced by wry humor. "You didn't get this lipstick on you during your tracking mission, did you, Cole? This happened downstairs at The Watchfire?"

"Yes, Mel," Cole nodded, "after I came in the door." He elaborated.

Mel grinned and shook her strawberry curls. "A customer kissed you?"

"Two." Cole answered.

"Two!" Mel shouted. "How long were you standing in the doorway?"

"A few minutes, Mel; I was studying the decorations you didn't have time to put up but did anyway."

She giggled. "Two women, huh? Well, I can't blame them." 

"It was very strange, Mel. Most of the time your female customers don't kiss me."

"Most of the time!" She shouted in surprise.

Sensing she was becoming irritated again, Cole moved the conversation along. "Mistletoe handsome, Mel? What is it?"

Still frowning over Cole's latest revelation, Mel decided to delve into that particular subject at length at a later time, opting instead for an explanation as to why he had been kissed in her doorway. "It's just mistletoe, Cole. It's a Christmas tradition. If you stand under mistletoe with someone of the opposite sex, you are supposed to kiss them. It's an unwritten rule."

Cole watched her closely. "That's a very strange rule, Mel."

"Maybe…but it can be a fun one." Mel grinned, looping her hand through his arm and guiding him to the couch. "Now, sit down and tell me all about your trip."

Cole gifted her with a gentle smile and did as Mel instructed.

He had just started telling her the details of his tracking mission when Mel stopped him. "Hold it, if we're going to sit here and talk, let's enjoy the spirit of the season. I'm going to plug in the Christmas tree." She hopped up and Cole watched as she made her way over to the tree.

"I was going to ask you, Mel, why your grandmother's apartment had suddenly sprouted a tree while I was gone." Cole's mouth was curved and when Mel turned around to gauge the expression on his handsome face, she still wasn't certain if he were teasing her, or being just Cole, utterly clueless as to why humans did what they did.

"It's part of the tradition as well. And it didn't sprout. I purchased it and decorated it." She grinned.

His laughing eyes landed on the rest of the apartment trimmings. "It looks like you didn't stop at the tree."

"I love Christmas." Mel admitted happily. "I get a little carried away sometimes." Her curls bounced with her explanation.

Cole nodded his understanding and continued to smile gently at her as he enjoyed her beauty. 

Mel bent over to plug in the lights and Cole took a moment to appreciate the slender bum facing him, as Jess would no doubt phrase it, before his expression quickly changed to one of concern. "Uh…Mel…those lights are gold."

"Isn't it beautiful, Cole? In the past I've always had colored lights, you know, blue, green, red, white, but this year I just found myself so drawn to the soft gold lights for some reason."

"Uh…Mel…"

"I don't know why but they just look so beautiful and I find myself feeling so….I don't know how to explain it exactly…but just really…good…when I look at them. It's warm and exciting and comforting at the same time. Crazy, huh?" Mel laughed at herself and spun back around to look at Cole. "It's a lovely tree, isn't it?"

Not wishing to cause her a moment's disappointment, The Cirronian agreed with her. "Yes, Mel; just lovely."

She flipped off the room's other lights and sank into the cushions next to Cole. "I love to sit in the dark with just the tree twinkling at me."

"Yes, Mel." Cole said, his voice carrying a strange tone she hadn't heard from him before.

"Don't you like the lights, Cole? I was under the impression Cirronians loved lights and colors? I know you always enjoy it when I light a candle or two. And when you describe Cirron and its beauty, you always mention the lights?"

"Yes, Mel." Cole wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled Mel closer to him. "I do like them, Mel."

Relieved, she cuddled up next to him. "This is nice, isn't it? This is a big part of Christmas, Cole; appreciating good company and family, and friends, and the blessings you have in your life."

"Is it?" Cole asked, clearing his throat and attempting a smile. His soft eyes found her lips and stared at them. Without forethought, his hand came up to caress her throat. "I should probably tell you about gold lights, Mel." He whispered as he leaned into her.

She closed her eyes the moment his fingers started their magic against her skin. "Gold lights?"

"Yes, Mel. Gold lights." Cole mumbled, his caress seemed to carry more spark than ever and Mel found herself breathless. 

"What about gold lights?" Mel mumbled as one slender hand found its way up to feel the soft hair skimming the collar of his sweater. It wasn't often Mel reached out and touched Cole outside of a welcoming hug. She was careful not to engage in activity that would send their relationship in a direction he wasn't ready to take just yet; but she was strangely compelled to touch him just then, so she did. 

As soon as her delicate fingers ran through his hair, The Tracker reached over and pulled her across his lap as he continued to caress her throat. 

"Tell me." Mel softly urged him as she brought his mouth down to hers. 

Cole didn't resist the sweet invitation, but accepted it without a moment's hesitation.

It was a kiss that carried more emotion than the one they had shared on the dance floor at the seminar.

It was a kiss that revealed intense longing, on both sides.

It was a kiss that left her lips trembling, her body humming and her heart racing.

It was a kiss that would have been repeated many times over that evening if Nestov hadn't chosen that moment to pop into the apartment. "Cole! My Man, where are you? You catch that Vardian I sent you after? Why is it so dark in here?" He muttered, flipping on the lights. 

Heading toward the war room, Nestov heard a distinct thump coming from the living room and changed direction.

Mel was scrambling up off the floor, straightening her skirt when Nestov spotted her.

"Hello, Nestov." Mel greeted him nervously.

"Mel! Looking good, sweetheart; that a new hairstyle, kind of messed up and sexy like that? Looks like you just had a ….Cole! My Man! You're back." Nestov shouted when The Tracker stood.

"Hello, Nestov." Cole greeted the troublesome Dessarian in a less than friendly voice. 

Running her fingers through her own curls in an attempt to put them in some sort of order, Mel plastered a fake smile on her face. "Nestov, I didn't hear you knock."

"Probably because I didn't." He laughed. "But I heard my man was back and I know he always senses me around, so I figured it wasn't necessary."

Tossing an irritated look in Cole's direction, Mel commented, "Yes, he usually does sense you, doesn't he? Wonder why he didn't this time?"

 Cole wore an innocent expression as he turned back to Mel. "I must have been distracted by something." His innocent expression was a bit too innocent for Mel's comfort. His beautiful eyes laughed at her blush. "I'm attuned to Nestov's lifeforce and don't consider it a threat anymore." Shrugging at Mel, Cole turned back to Nestov. "You should knock in case Mel is here, Nestov."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So, you collect that Vardian?" He asked; ignoring Cole's reprimand as only Nestov could do.

Sighing, Cole nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I told you, didn't I tell you? Who's your main man?" Nestov preened.

The Tracker's expression was tolerant.

"Hey, Cole?" Nestov looked past Mel and his main man to the glittering Christmas tree. "Those are gold lights." A grin slowly began to make its way across his face. "Does Mel know about gold lights and Cirronian physiology?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet?" Nestov laughed. "Don't you think you should tell her?" He continued to laugh. "I mean she might want to pick another color, Cole?"  His laughter was growing by bounds.

Confused and slightly offended by Nestov's tone, Mel stated, "What's wrong with gold; I like gold."

Nestov grinned. "So does Cole, I wager." 

"Nestov…" Cole threatened softly. 

"What?" Nestov replied. "Just a thought, my man, just a thought."

"I better go down and check on The Watchfire." Mel cleared her throat as she made an excuse to leave Cole to deal with Nestov. "Cole?" She turned around and smiled gently. "I'll see you later this evening, right? You haven't finished…telling me about your trip."

"Yes, Mel. We'll talk later this evening." Cole told her before she left the apartment.

Nestov leaned into Cole and chuckled. "That talk going to have anything to do with gold lights?"

"Enough, Nestov." Cole warned.

"Cole, my man, don't get me wrong! Because I am on your side all the way, you know that!  And Mel, well, she is one hot babe," Nestov quickly changed his wording at the dark look The Tracker leveled on him, "I mean she is a lovely human female that any species of male in human form would definitely desire, but she doesn't understand what gold lights do to a Cirronian, man. You need to explain it to her because quite frankly, my man, you may be one formidable Cirronian, but not even the strongest Cirronian around can hold out against that many gold lights!"

The Tracker frowned. "I know. It won't hurt for her to have them on the tree for another day or two though. I can hold out that long."

Nestov shook his head. "Bad idea! I am telling you right now! Bad idea! How can you hold out against that many gold lights? And I'm not talking a candle here and there that makes you a little warm; I'm talking a tree full of blinking gold lights! All that flickering gold is firing off signals to your Cirronian brain that no body can hold out against! Especially a body that constantly comes into oh so sweet contact with a fine looking female like Mel, her running around all over this apartment in her skimpy see-through lingerie and sexy robes."

"Mel wears a fluffy robe that is very thick and covers most of her oh so sweet human form." Cole argued.

"Yeah, well, with gold lights flicking on and off in your Cirronian brain, take my word for it, my man, you are going to see that fluffy thick robe as sexy, sexy, sexy!"

"I'll tell her later, Nestov." Cole ended the discussion firmly.

Nestov shot Cole a sly look. "And would that little talk take place before or after those gold lights have you mating with her?"

The Tracker retrieved his collector from his back pocket, held it up in front of Nestov and tossed the Dessarian a look which resulted in a hasty retreat. "Okay, okay, I'm out of here!  Chill out! No need to bring out the collector, man. Not nice." Nestov grumbled as he walked out.

Cole stared at the door for a moment, his lips curving upward for just a moment before he turned back around and unplugged the Christmas lights.

He really would have to speak to Mel about them.

Cole walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grinning at the magnetic frame on the door that held a photo of an obviously very young Mel sitting on some man's lap. The person holding her had a long white beard and was wearing a red suit. 

The sign behind the chair he was sitting in said 'North Pole.'

The Tracker doubted it was. 

He felt it was highly unlikely Mel had traveled that far north on this planet at such a young age.

He'd ask her about it later when she returned, he decided as he poured himself some orange juice. Taking a huge gulp of his juice, Cole noticed the decorative plate holding a tasty looking selection of tree-shaped cookies covered in some sparkly green substance. He helped himself to one. Mel had not only been decorating, she had been baking too.

The Tracker smiled at the sweet flavor and snatched a second cookie as he headed into the war room.

He stopped at the entrance.

Apparently Mel's decorating hadn't ended with the living room and kitchen. There was a wreath hanging on his door composed of some sort of greenery and red berries.

His dark eyes drifted upward to the frame. The Tracker's expression was puzzled as he contemplated the bundle of an unidentified plant hanging over his head. 

He shrugged and entered his room, making a mental note to ask Mel about it later when she returned.

Polishing off the last bite of his cookie, he set his juice down on the desk. Cole's lips curved with good humor when he spotted the small rectangular red and green pillow placed in the center of his chair. It featured a large fluffy feline on the front of it who appeared to have a bird's feather sticking out of his mouth and it carried the words 'Santa, I can explain' above the feline's head.

The Tracker added that to his list of things to ask Mel about as he picked up the pillow and placed it next to his computer. 

His mind still focusing on the funny feline pillow, The Cirronian was taken aback when he sat down in his chair and discovered gold lights twinkling around his monitor.

Mel was out of control with the gold lights. 

Why gold everywhere in the apartment, he wondered? Why would Mel have decided on gold of all colors this year when she herself admitted to favoring different colors in years past? It was another subject requiring additional consideration, but at a different time, he decided. He had work he needed to complete.

However, The Cirronian couldn't resist taking another moment to enjoy the pleasurable and erotic nature of the lights. It wasn't long though before duty intruded on his romantic thoughts and he remembered the fugitive he had collected. The Tracker reluctantly raised his hand and propelled a small current of energy to the flickering temptation, effectively zapping out the gold lights and terminating their potent erotic pull.

Cole sighed with mild disappointment for the cessation of the pleasure he had been experiencing and withdrew his collector. He turned to deposit the lifeforce in its container when his hand stopped short of completing the task.

A holly wreath circled his equipment. Red and white candy canes were dangling off of it and a charming, brightly-dressed elf sat on the center of the lifeforce containment unit gripping a candy cane in both hands.

The Cirronian engaged in a very rare but definitely human masculine eye roll.

"Cole?" Mel's voice alerted the Cirronian to her return only seconds before her approaching lifeforce signaled him.

The Tracker smiled and looked up from his workstation.

By the time Mel had made it into the war room, Cole had walked over to the door to greet her. "Everything okay downstairs?" He asked nicely.

Mel shook her wayward curls and laughed. "As well as can be expected this hectic time of the year!"

The Tracker nodded and smiled at her soft look. "Good."

Mel returned his look with a gentle smile of her own before her eyes took on a new light, a very teasing light. "Oops! I'm defying tradition and we can't have that!  Not at Christmas." She announced with a soft chuckle.

The Tracker was caught by surprise when she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and placed her lips on top of his. 

Surprised he might be; the handsome Cirronian was anything but uninterested as he indulged in the sweet taste of his Mel. His hands hung in midair for only a moment as if stuck in a state of indecision before firmly taking a stance on the issue and pulling Mel flat against his chest. 

One large masculine hand stayed against her lower back, skimming the top line of her nicely shaped bum while the other talented hand buried itself in the mass of reddish curls that fell down her back. He felt Mel's response to him and deepened not only their kiss but the energy he was transmitting with it.

She moaned softly, tightly clasping him to her. 

His tongue lightly dueled with hers. It was a strange human custom but The Cirronian found it to be quite pleasant all things considered, and it did manage to stimulate the human mating process very effectively.

Mel reluctantly ended their kiss with a feminine sigh. "Wow!" Her arms slid down his chest, caressing the tempting expanse as she pulled away from his embrace.

Cole watched the slow descent and eventual departure of her sweet hands with a knowing curve accenting his lips. For some reason, Mel was very fond of touching his chest. He considered telling her she had his permission to rub it whenever she felt so inclined but accurately sensed such a suggestion would only fluster her, spiking additional color into her pale skin, so he had not voiced the proposal to her….yet.

"Why did you kiss me, Mel?" He inquired gently, his fingertips already at the base of her silky throat, stroking her soft skin.

Her eyelids drifted shut as she leaned against the door frame with her hands folded behind her back in an effort to keep them from assaulting the naïvely innocent man who was turning out to carry more of a sexual punch than any innocent ever should. Mel answered with a wry laugh. "Mistletoe handsome."

Remembering what Mel had told him about the tradition of kissing someone standing under it with you; Cole looked up at the bundle of plant hanging over his doorway and nodded, finally understanding. "Yes, Mel."

She opened her eyes and chuckled at his expression. 

"You didn't seem to mind the human tradition, I noticed." She commented; a tender smile lighting her beautiful face.

Cole stepped in closer to her and increased the voltage of the caress he was sending. "I would never object to kissing you, Mel."

"A girl never tires of hearing romantic phrases like that, Cole." She chuckled. 

The couple took pleasure in just watching each other as the connection between them grew in intensity. 

Afraid she'd attack the poor man if she didn't do something quick; Mel drew a steadying breath and entered the room. "I decorated your room too, Cole. Did you notice?"

The Tracker's grin was quick. "Yes, Mel." He nodded, following her. "The changes didn't escape me."

Mel found that humorous. "Not much does, does it? I mean you are The Tracker."

Cole grinned and took his seat at the desk. Mel, feeling at loose ends, wandered around his room, eyeing different things as she went. "I tried to add a little Christmas cheer in here. It's harder than you would think with all this electronic equipment. It just doesn't lend itself to festive decorations." She noted with a shake of her pretty curls.

Cole batted a piece of tinsel out of his way and smiled gently. "Thank you, Mel, for taking the time to decorate my room." He frowned at the lifeforce containment unit but refrained from saying anything.

Mel sat on the edge of his desk, grabbed a candy cane off of the holly wreath circling the valuable vessel and began opening it, shrugging her slender shoulders at his words. "I didn't mind. I love to decorate for the season. And it's important that you experience human customs and traditions while staying here. I would be neglecting your education about our species if I didn't try to bring some of our culture to you."

"Yes, Mel." Cole replied; his indulgent gaze focused on her as she tossed the candy wrapper in the trash can by the desk and proceeded to stick the candy cane into her mouth.

The Tracker observed her as she sucked on the cane. She crossed her long legs and began swinging them as she sucked on the treat while surveying her fanciful decorations. 

The Cirronian watched her for a moment before glancing back down at his monitor to ensure that the gold lights hadn't mysteriously been activated again. He was beginning to feel very much like they had.

"Oh, Cole! I almost forgot! I bought you a small present. It's nothing big, and not your real Christmas present, that has to wait until Christmas morning, of course, but I couldn't resist finding a little something for you, just to start off your first Christmas in style." She laughed, hopping off his desk. "Be right back!" She called behind her.

Cole watched her run out of the room and contemplated the work in front of him. He looked down at the candy cane wrapper in the trash can and then over to the doorway where Mel would enter again any moment. 

Decision made, The Tracker flipped off the monitor, stood quietly with his usual grace and waited at the entryway for Mel to return to him.

She was bringing him a present. His handsome mouth curved at the thought.

Mel rushed back in; turning the corner between their rooms and coming to an abrupt halt as she almost ran straight into Cole in the doorway. "Oh! There you are!"

"Yes, Mel." He answered, moving in quickly to capture her mouth for another kiss that gave new meaning to the term 'electrifying.'

She tasted sweeter than before, he quickly noticed. It was a heady flavor; his sweet Mel mixed with candy cane.

Surprised at first, Mel immediately relaxed and threw herself into the kiss. What else was she to do? It was Christmas and traditions were meant to be honored, she told herself as she dropped his present and allowed her hands to slowly climb his wonderful chest, fighting the temptation to allow them to crawl beneath his sweater against all that broad expanse of heated flesh.

Cole treated her to a second kiss before stepping back and gifting her with a pleased smile. "Mistletoe handsome." He told her proudly.

Mel chuckled and hugged him. "You caught me for sure."

Holding her in his arms, Cole confessed. "I think I will like Christmas, Mel."

"You're certainly catching on!" Mel laughed, picking up the gift she had dropped and stepping back into his room. "Let's try your hand at opening a present?" She held out a brightly wrapped package, her lips twitching as she handed it to him. "Remember, this isn't your real gift, just a little something I couldn't walk away from."

The Tracker sensed her laughter about to erupt and nodded his understanding. "Yes, Mel." His large hands started to unwrap the gift and Mel had a sudden urge to experience those same wonderful hands of his doing away with some significant piece of clothing she was wearing. 

The vision caught her by surprise; sort of, she acknowledged.

She cleared her throat and continued to watch him, her amusement slightly more contained as she fought to banish the forbidden thoughts he inspired.

"You just gave me a present, Mel. Remember the head?" Cole looked over to the shelf where he kept the reminder of his seminar weekend with Mel and turned back to her with a questioning look on his handsome face.

Giggling, Mel shrugged her shoulders. "It needed something, Cole. I mean it was just so white!"

Cole looked back at the head, now covered by a red hat with a white ball on the tip of it.

"It's a Santa hat." Mel clarified.

Cole shot her a bemused look and went back to opening the package he held in his hands. As he pulled the lid off and began to make his way through the tissue paper, Mel explained, "I thought with the holidays, you could try something different."

He picked up on the laughter in her voice at the same time he picked up the brightly colored boxers covered with phrases and held them directly in front of him.

The Tracker gave her an uncertain look.

"They're silly Christmas boxers. Every man needs a pair, Cole, really." Mel chuckled. "Read what they say."

Cole's brows drew together before clearing. "Naughty or Nice, I can do both, Little Girl."

Mel started giggling.

"Come sit on Santa's lap and see what Santa has for you."

Mel laughed harder.

"If you want to unwrap something, I've got just the thing."

Mel plopped down in his chair. Her laughter rang throughout the war room as she listened to Cole's even baritone read the outrageous statements dripping with innuendo.

"Santa should come more than once a year, don't you think?"

Mel laid her head on his desk.

Cole ceased reading the phrases and watched her instead, his lips curved with humor. "Thank you, Mel." He told her sweetly.

Still laughing, she tossed her hair out of her eyes, "You have to promise to wear them at least once before Christmas."

Cole looked doubtfully at the brightly colored boxers. "Okay, Mel. Do you want me to show them to you when I put them on?"

Mel bit her lip before answering. "I'm not sure I can take it." She broke out laughing again.

Cole grinned at her. "Do women wear things like this at Christmas?"

Surprised by the question but sensing it was a fair one in light of what she had just given him, Mel chuckled. "Well, we usually like to wear frilly, lacy things at Christmas, but yes, we have been known to indulge in the silliness of the season sometimes."

Cole's beautiful eyes watched her with such tenderness. "Do you have silly boxers?"

She shook her head. "No boxers." Then feeling as if she weren't being completely honest with a man who was always forthcoming and honest with her, Mel added, "I do have some panties I wear during the Christmas season; the twelve days of Christmas." She added matter-of-factly.

It was clear he didn't understand.

"There's a tradition from a poem, or was it a song?" Mel shrugged as if it didn't matter. "Anyway, everyone knows The Twelve Days of Christmas. On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me a partridge in a pear tree." She laughed. "There are twelve gifts sent and I have twelve pair of panties to wear, one for each day." Her face turned a bright red.

Cole grinned at the sweet color and walked over to her, leaning down next to her blushing face. "Are you wearing a pair today, Mel?"

She avoided looking directly in his eyes and nodded, her curls tumbling around her face as she did. "Of course; it's close to Christmas." She said in a voice that strived for a lecturing tone, rather than one of embarrassment.

"What do they say?" He asked, enjoying the nice turnabout.

Mel made a face but answered. "They don't say anything. They are just covered with certain designs. Today is two turtle doves."

His smile teased her. 

Ignoring exactly how cute he was, Mel stood up and sought to change the conversation. "Are you hungry? Did you have supper before you came back?"

Cole reached out and touched her throat gently. "I did eat, but I suddenly find myself very hungry, Mel."

She placed her hand on top of his and returned his tender look. "Then allow me to feed you. I'll fix you a plate and we can sit in front of the tree while you eat it."

Cole frowned. "Mel, I need to talk to you about the tree."

"Okay, come on. We'll talk while you eat." Mel walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

The Tracker followed her. "Mel?"

"Yes?" She answered, her head in the refrigerator, searching for a good late night meal to feed him.

"There is something about Cirronian physiology you do not understand." 

Mel's beautiful curls popped back out of the refrigerator. "I bet there's a lot about Cirronian physiology I don't understand." She laughed softly before pivoting around with a bowl of cold spaghetti. "Pasta, okay?"

Cole nodded. "Yes, Mel." 

Already accepting that his answer would be a positive one; Cole rarely refused any suggestion of hers regarding food, trusting her completely to know what was best for his human form; Mel dished out the spaghetti and pressed some numbers on the microwave. "This was my grandmother's recipe. You loved it the last time I made it."

Cole's smile widened. "Yes, Mel. It was very good."

Mel smiled back at him while the microwave warmed his food. "You do seem quite partial to pasta. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you came from dark Italian roots. Maybe I should experiment with a few Italian recipes for you? " Mel suggested, spinning back around and removing Cole's supper as she thought about it.

"You shouldn't go to any extra trouble for me, Mel. You have enough to do with The Watchfire." Cole cautioned her gently.

"It's no trouble." Mel assured him, digging a fork out of the silverware drawer and handing him his late night meal. "Let's sit in front of the tree? You eat; I'll visit and enjoy the lights."

Cole watched her sprint from the kitchen into the living area, not the least bit surprised when she immediately turned those gold lights back on. 

"Come in here, Cole!" She called to him. "Oh, these are just so lovely! Sit beside me." She demanded gently.

The Cirronian sighed, eyed his spaghetti, and then looked back up to his Mel who was already dimming the rest of the lights in the apartment before settling back on the couch. She gave him an encouraging smile and a wave. "Come on! This seat isn't taken." She teased, patting the space beside her.

The gold lights reflecting off her reddish-blonde curls were already having an erotic effect on him.

Shoving a huge spoonful of spaghetti into his mouth, Cole made his way over to the couch. 

He studied her bright eyes and sweetly tender smile before sitting beside her.

Continuing to chew his food, Cole only glanced at her once when she entwined her arm around his.

"Isn't this wonderful?" She asked in a hushed voice, laying her head against his shoulder. "I love Christmas." She sighed, her slender fingers flexing against his bicep.

The Tracker swallowed too large a bite of spaghetti and wasn't sure his human physiology could transport the lump of pasta to his stomach. It took a few more attempts at swallowing before the serving slid all the way down his throat.

Mel swung her long legs up onto the couch and across his lap. "The gold lights were definitely the way to go this year." She commented softly, almost mesmerized by the lights on the tree as she flexed her fingers around his bicep and practically climbed into his lap.

The Tracker dove into his bowl of spaghetti with renewed determination, cramming another huge serving into his mouth.

Her fingers began a trek over his body. "Definitely the right color." She repeated softly, staring at the lighted tree while her fingers walked up Cole's chest.

The Tracker chewed faster.

Her fingers covered more territory.

When her slender fingertips sensuously slipped behind his head to run through the dark hair along the nape of his neck, The Cirronian swallowed his food and reached over Mel to set his bowl on the coffee table. "Mel, I need to explain gold lights." He said firmly.

His motion as he placed the bowl away from them only served to bring his body into closer contact with hers. His chest brushed against her sensitized nipples. When he straightened back up, Mel had climbed into his lap. 

Her eyes were fixed on his face and her trembling lips called his name without sound.

He read his name on those lips as easily as he read her desires. 

They echoed his own.

"Mel." He stated softly, wrapping his arms around her, gathering her into him.

"Cole." She stated his name just as softly, tears swimming in her loving eyes. 

He reached for her throat, caressing the soft skin, the massive masculine hand strangely gentle against her slender feminine throat. His lips found hers almost without forethought. They instinctively moved to cover hers much as they had on the dance floor of the seminar.

Mel responded as she had then, with intense emotion and unveiled desire.

Cole lowered her onto the couch cushions, employing a quick Cirronian movement she didn't even detect before finding him stretched out on top of her. "Mel, I need to tell you about gold lights." He said softly as his hands moved up from her throat to caress her face. His mouth skimmed over her lips to taste her cheeks, her eyes, her brow, the tip of her nose. He skated all around her face as if cherishing every second he was allowed to touch her. "Gold lights do something to Cirronians, Mel." He mumbled in-between his kisses.

"They do?" She arched her spine and tossing her head back, offered him greater access to her slender throat so that he could properly feast on her tender skin. 

The Tracker didn't waste a moment before accepting what she so eagerly offered him, enjoying the musky taste on her skin and the erotic sensations it gave him. "Yes, yes, Mel." He whispered as his lips continued to bless her skin with a gentle rain of kisses.

"Good." Mel replied; not even certain what she was discussing with him. Her arms wrapped around Cole's neck, pulling his aroused body into hers.

"Mel?" Cole pulled back and watched her carefully. "It's the gold lights." He stated softly, his fingers stroking her throat once more.

"It is?" She asked, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Yes, Mel. Gold lights trigger mating desires in Cirronians." 

She stared at him for a moment, her expression devoid of any readable emotion before finally succumbing to one of her wide smiles that reflected genuine amusement. "Oh….see… I told you gold was the right choice this year." 

Cole found a smile to match hers, nodding in agreement as he pressed his hard desire against her.

Mel cupped his handsome face. "Cole, can we discuss this in the morning? You can tell me all about it when we wake up."

His expression puzzled, The Tracker pointed out, "but Mel, I don't sleep."

"Even better," she quipped, dragging his talented lips back to hers. 

Cole chuckled throughout the kiss. "Mel…"

"This couch is too small for what I have in mind." Mel announced as she slipped out from under the amorous Cirronian. She took hold of his hand. "Come with me, Cole; let me give you a tour of my bedroom?"

"I've seen your bedroom, Mel." Cole stated simply, following her past the kitchen and toward the bedroom in question. 

"Your perspective will be a little different this time." She promised with a light laugh and a shake of her curls.

"Mel…the tree is out here."

"Yes, it is." She nodded.

"The gold lights are on the tree." Cole smiled.

As they reached Mel's bedroom, Cole chuckled at the mistletoe handsome hanging above her doorway.

Not one to forget a freshly taught lesson, he tugged Mel back into his arms for another traditional kiss. When he ended the kiss, he smiled tenderly at her expression. 

"Like I said, you catch on fast. I think that's going to come in very handy, especially tonight." She chuckled.

"The lights, Mel?"

"We don't really need the gold lights, Cole, but even if we did, I don't think it will be a problem." Mel pushed her bedroom door fully open and allowed the handsome Cirronian his first glance at her decorated bedroom.

It was awash in gold blinking lights. The Tracker found the string along the headboard of her bed especially appealing for some reason. Although, he had to admit he liked the tiny string shining from the fichus tree in the corner too.

His grin glowing almost as much as the interior of Mel's bedroom; Cole allowed Mel to pull him into her room.

"Now," she said, looping her arms over his broad shoulders and around his neck, brushing her breasts up against that chest of his she loved so much, "this little girl will start with nice and work her way up to naughty, if you'd like?"

Cole's responding grin was quick. "Yes, Mel." His voice vibrated with the combination of love and desire he felt for her.

She started to kiss him but was brought up short when he suddenly pulled back with a questioning look on his face. "Mel, will you explain why Santa should come more than once a year?"

Biting her bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud at him, her curls bounced in the affirmative as she nodded her head. "Yes, Cole." She managed to say in a mimicking impression of him.

He noticed the subtle reference but only smiled gently at her. "Merry Christmas, Mel." He stroked her throat.

"Merry Christmas, Cole." She repeated as she stepped into his open arms and allowed herself to fall head over heels in love with him, forsaking all worries that usually nagged at her. After all, it was Christmas and she was about to receive the best gift of all from Cole.

Seconds before he covered her lips with one of his electrifying kisses, Cole watched Mel's lashes flutter shut and heard her softly whisper, "I love Christmastime, and gold lights."

The End 


End file.
